Social Network's Gone Mad!
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "So that you'll not afraid to tell to the world and especially to this handsome devil that you're in love with me."  "Handsome devil? Are you with Zac Efron? Please tell him I love him!"
1. Relationship Status

Social Network's Gone Mad

* * *

Hey guys.. here's another story. I hope you'll like it. By the way, I'll update my stories "Tweet It Like You Mean It" and "YM! Chatter's INSANE" as soon as possible. I'm thinking of a new topic for it.

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except for the plot of this story

* * *

_*Chad Dylan Cooper changed his relationship status to 'Single'._

comments:

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **yep ladies, the Chadster is as free as air.

**Sonny Munroe: **wow! What a jerk. You just changed your status to 'in a relationship' yesterday and now your back to 'single'?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **stalking me now Munroe?

**Sonny Munroe: **in your dreams Pooper! It's just so happen that it's in my news feed.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **not believing you Sonny. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be happy?

**Sonny Munroe: **believe it or not Chad, I'm just telling the truth. Why would I be happy? That you're single?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **I'm gonna go with 'not'. Yeah, I know that you, the exploding naïve ball of sunshine, is jumping for joy because I'm single again.

**Sonny Munroe: **Try, I'm regretting that I commented on this stupid post?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **It's not stupid Sonny. It's just like a hint for ya ;)

**Sonny Munroe: **Oh Chad, enlighten me of why it's a hint for me -_-

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **So that you'll not afraid to tell to the world and especially to this handsome devil that you're in love with me. You so want me ;)

**Sonny Munroe: **Handsome devil? Are you with Zac Efron? Please tell him I love him! anyway, Love you chad? hahahahahaha. I thought you couldn't be funny!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **WHAT? How in the world would I be with Zac Efron? And you love him and not me?

**Sonny Munroe: **I thought you're with Zac Efron cause you said the words 'Handsome Devil'. ;) Everyone loves Zac Efron and I'm one of them. I see, someone's jealous.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Handsome devil? It's me that I'm talking about! and I am not jealous. Chad Dylan Cooper never gets jealous.

**Sonny Munroe: **Keep telling yourself that Chad.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Whatever Munroe, and I know that you love me. ;) Just admit it Sonny

**Sonny Munroe: **Why would I admit such a lie?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **It's not a lie Sonny, it's the truth!

**Sonny Munroe: **Not it's not! I DO NOT LOVE YOU, LIKE YOU, or WHATSOEVER!

**Tawni Hart: **TO Sonny- Chad's right Sonny! You're in denial right now.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **HA! Tawni's on my side now! IN YOUR FACE MUNROE!  
To Tawni: have I mentioned that you are really pretty? :)

**Sonny Munroe: **To Tawni: What kind of a friend are you? And how do you know that I'm in denial? cause the fact is I AM NOT IN DENIAL

**Tawni Hart: **To Sonny: That's what people in denial would say

To Chad: Awww. I know right?

PS- and Chad, I know you love Sonny too!

I'M OUT! :-*

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **To Tawni: I take my complement back, Tawni!

**Sonny Munroe: **Wow.. the world must be ending… you called Tawni pretty! So you love me huh?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Hey Sonny, I just received a text from Tawni saying that you're grinning like a love struck idiot right now ;) I know you love ME!

**Sonny Munroe: **I'm gonna kill that girl sooner or later! I know you love ME too!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **I don't know.. check your notifications to find out. ;) Gotta go. Have people to see and places to go. Peace out Sonshine ;)

**Sonny Munroe: **Wait CHAD! What did you send me?

*Checked notifications

Chad Dylan Cooper changed his relationship status to in a relationship with Sonny Munroe

Sonny Munroe changed her relationship status to in a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper


	2. So Called Lame Songs

So Called Lame Songs!

* * *

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except the plot of this random story:)

* * *

Sonny Munroe

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Listening to some lame songs right now.**

_Comments:_

Sonny Munroe: Maybe the listener is the lame one, not the songs his listening to?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Shut it Munroe. What do you want?**

Sonny Munroe: I wanna ask you some good songs.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: What's in it for me?**

Sonny Munroe: I'll give you some good songs too?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Fine**

Sonny Munroe: Fine!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Fine**

Sonny Munroe: Good

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Good**

Sonny Munroe: So we're good?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh, we're so good!**

Sonny Munroe: CHAD! The songs?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh right.. wait.**

Sonny Munroe: Alright..

**Chad Dylan Cooper: "Chad Chaddy Chad Chad" – Chad Dylan Cooper**

Sonny Munroe: This is the most conceited song I ever heard in my entire life. You call this song good?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: No it's not. It's a good song; I won an award on that one. ;) Now your turn**

Sonny Munroe: What? Jerk's award? Self-Centered Award or Biggest Ego Award? Which One? Hmmm.."When You Say Nothing At All" – Ronan Keating

**Chad Dylan Cooper: No, Sonny! Is that the song with the lyrics? "****The smile on your face,****  
****"The truth in your eyes****, ****The touch of your hand, Let's me know****that you need me"**** Hahaha.. Oh Sonny, YOU WANT ME!**

Sonny Munroe: I don't want you, Chad! It just so happen that I like this song and it's really good!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Yeah, you like this song because it reminds you of the greatest actor of our generation, ME! ;)**

Sonny Munroe: NO CHAD! Anyway, it's your turn Chad!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Right, "Shades" – The Great Chad Dylan Cooper**

Sonny Munroe: I know all your songs Chad! Gosh, it's all about you! Give me a song that's not yours and not an arrogant one, please.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: on that note Munroe, you bought my album? Of course it's all about me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all. ;)**

Sonny Munroe: I didn't buy your stupid album; I sometimes hear it on the radio. That's all! Yes, cause the world revolves around you Chad.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Radio? Really Sonny? Really? and I'm glad you understand.**

Sonny Munroe: Yes Chad, Really! It was sarcasm Chad, gosh, I thought you've learn by now that when I speak to you, sarcasm is my second language.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Shut your blabbing Munroe, and give me a song**

Sonny Munroe: "Scream"- Zac Efron. I so love this song!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: The worst song I ever heard in my entire awesome life! Don't bring him in here**

Sonny Munroe: It's a good song Chad, not like yours haha

**Chad Dylan Cooper: My songs are better Sonny, and I composed them. Did he who shall not be named, wrote his songs? DON'T THINK SO!**

Sonny Munroe: You composed them? WOW! Did you bump your head?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: No I didn't bump my head. Just an idiot would do that. Yeah, I'm a man with many talents Sonny ;)**

Sonny Munroe: Did you just pop your collar?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: whoa? How did you?**

Sonny Munroe: Naah.. You're just that predictable! Hahaha now you're turn

**Chad Dylan Cooper: "The Actor" – Micheal Learns To Rock**

Sonny Munroe: I love that song Chad! How ironic isn't it? You giving that song was a "whoa"

**Chad Dylan Cooper: All I can see was "I love blah blah Chad" haha ;) I know, Chad Dylan Cooper always receive a "whoa", "wow", and "ooh" from my fans. Why is it ironic?**

Sonny Munroe: How about "BOO"? because when you give a song, it means that it portrays you, and the song "The Actor" doesn't fit you very well haha :)

**Chad Dylan Cooper: That's rubbish Sonny, it's on the title Sonny "The Actor". **

Sonny Munroe: The lyrics says, "I'm not an actor I'm not a star  
and I don't even have my own car  
But I'm hoping so much you'll stay  
that you will love me anyway " and that was a complete opposite of you

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Naïve, stupid, idiot Sonny. I'm the ACTOR! ;)**

Sonny Munroe: What a jerk.. :/

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Whatever Munroe, I may be a jerk but I know you love me**

Sonny Munroe: HA! Naah, try hate.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Now you're turn!**

Sonny Munroe: "Stuck In The Moment" – Justin Bieber

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Really Sonny? Justin Bieber?**

Sonny Munroe: hey, I love that song!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: Whatever. "Favorite Girl" – Justin Bieber**

Sonny Munroe: Really Chad? Justin Bieber?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: That's why I said my songs in my iPod are lame.**

Sonny Munroe: I love that song. I like a guy who'll say that I'm his favorite girl. Hmm.."Sure Feels Like Love" – Tiffany Thornton

**Chad Dylan Cooper: I know you like me Sonny. ;)**

Sonny Munroe: I don't like you Chad!

**Chad Dylan Cooper: You know what my favorite song is? **

Sonny Munroe: WHAT?

**Chad Dylan Cooper: It's a song that has this lyrics:**

"**It's undeniable that we should be together****  
****It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never****  
****The basis is need to know****  
****If you just don't know how I feel****  
****Then let me show you that now I'm for real****  
****If all the things in time, time will reveal****  
****Yeah******

**One, you're like a dream come true****  
****Two, just wanna be with you****  
****Three, girl it's plain to see****  
****That you're the only one for me and****  
****Four, repeat steps one through three****  
****Five, make you fall in love with me****  
****If ever I believe my work is done****  
****Then I'll start back at one"**

Sonny Munroe: that's my new favorite song. :) But I also love this one. "Kiss Me" – Tiffany Thornton

**Chad Dylan Cooper: "Bet On It" Sonny ;)

* * *

**

**A review would be so nice :)**


End file.
